The present invention relates generally to sorting devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sorting printing plates, especially flexible printing plates.
Although the sorting apparatus of the present invention will find utility in other applications, the disclosed sorting apparatus is primarily intended for use in conjunction with printing plate transporting systems of the type disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/333,050, filed Apr. 3, 1989, and entitled "APPARATUS FOR CONVEYING PRINTING PLATES". The disclosed plate transporting system operates to transport printing plates from the machine which produces the plates to the plate folding unit which is located in the rotary press area. To this end, the printing plates are conveyed to an unloading station, suspended from a conveyor member guided along a rail, and then delivered to a collecting bin. Primarily, the printing plates are flexible printing plates, or so-called "flexoplates", which are very delicate and which must be carefully handled. However, the printing plates can also be offset plates, if desired. The transport and sorting of other flat products is also made possible using such a system.
The need therefore arose to develop a versatile sorting device for use in conjunction with automated systems of this general type.